


无人之境（一）

by junnnnni



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnnnni/pseuds/junnnnni





	无人之境（一）

1

赵磊站在路边抽烟，脑子里全是昨天晚上焉栩嘉的脸。

昨天晚上焉栩嘉在油麻地砍人，右臂被飞来的折叠刀拉了道口子，血流了一地。来找他的时候拿纱布随便扎了两下，雪白的纱布下还在渗血。

他开车来接人，一见面焉栩嘉就把他推进车后座，一脸委屈地在他颈边蹭，像只受伤的小兽。

“伤哪了？手抬起来我看看。”

焉栩嘉没理他，抬起缠着纱布的右手就去解他的裤子。

他稍一用力，右臂伤口渗出更多血，竟有种奇异的暴力  
美感。

焉栩嘉握着两人的分身上下撸动，车内狭小的空间让两人贴得很紧，喘息声乱作一团。

焉栩嘉是他同父异母的弟弟。

极致的快乐大多来自对道德的忤逆。他想得出神，手里的火花噼里啪啦燃到了末端。

他抬手把烟蒂熄灭，拦的士走了。

2

焉栩嘉睡了一下午，醒的时候已是傍晚。

他把窗帘拉开，红日从两幢高楼间落了下去，落地窗倒映出静静流淌的维港。

香港真是座不夜城，眼前的招牌和霓虹灯此起彼伏，好一副车如流水马如龙的图景。

他静静看了一会，后知后觉地意识到，他们从家里搬出来，在这住了也有大半年了。

没了帮佣，什么事都要麻烦一点。

但好处也是显而易见的。

对他来说最大的好处就是可以随心所欲拥抱接吻做爱。两人不用再在半夜偷偷摸摸潜入对方房间，天没亮又小心翼翼溜回自己房间床上躺好。

这就足够了。

正想着，赵磊的声音断断续续地从虚掩的卫生间门里传出来。

他侧耳听了几句，隐约听见旺角、伏击、枪手几个词，心道大事不妙。

3

焉栩嘉推门进去的时候，赵磊刚把电话挂了。

见人来了，他慢悠悠地站了起来，开门见山。

“屯门区话事人死了。”

他抬起手摸了一把焉栩嘉刚睡醒翘得乱七八糟的头发，像在给小狗顺毛。

“昨天半夜，旺角酒店门口，一枪爆头。枪手跑了。”

那只手自然而然从发尾滑到脸颊边，语气里带了点温柔的笑意。

“所以呢，你赶紧去把头梳了，老头让我们现在过去。”

4

老头就是他们共同的父亲。

早年他是道上赫赫有名的人物。近年来因信奉耶稣，行事渐趋低调，但江湖地位并未因此受影响。他门下门生逾百，在湾仔和尖沙咀一带坐拥不少“地盘”，对市中心娱乐场所也多有投资。

赵磊八岁才知道自己的亲生父亲是谁。

八岁以前，他都和母亲住在深水埗的破旧棚屋里。

有一天放学回家发现家门口堵满了人。邻居阿婆抱着他哭得像泪人，抽抽噎噎地告诉他，母亲死了，在买菜的路上被突然冲上来的两个蒙面刀手追斩，连砍数刀，当场丧命。

母亲死的第二天家门口就停了好几辆平治，一排黑衣人齐刷刷地对他说，我们是来接少爷回家的。

5

赵磊到焉家的时候焉栩嘉五岁，是个真正意义上无忧无虑的小少爷。他的玩具堆得比山还高，爱笑爱闹，精力过剩，整天围着赵磊瞎转悠。

赵磊的房间在二楼，实在被吵烦了就把房间窗户门通通锁上。

没想到焉栩嘉哼哧哼哧地跑到一楼草地，锲而不舍地捡地上的果壳砸他窗户。

他忍无可忍开窗想骂人，却被对方眼里过于明亮的光灼了双眼。

他从来没有见过这样的眼睛。

6

只可惜焉栩嘉并没能无忧无虑太久。

因为在他八岁的时候，他母亲也死了。

那天晚上他偷偷爬到赵磊床上，眼泪沾湿了对方睡衣的衣领。

“哥”，他咬牙切齿，眼里不知不觉已经附上了一层锐利的光，“我妈是我爸杀的。”

赵磊摸他脑袋低声哄他，他淡色的眼眸在黑暗中格外明晰，像两盏指明灯，“我知道，我妈也是。”

两人在黑暗中低语，像在缔结一个暗夜同行的契约。


End file.
